Mutant Defenders
by SpikedTankedmaster300
Summary: Rated M for Language. Oc x Rogue x Wanda. Oc x Kitty.


**Nate and his siblings always thought they were different.** **They didn't know they were even more different than all the other mutants.** **Nate and his siblings are on another league of their own with powers beyond a regular mutants.** **They decided to be the mutant defenders. Elements from Various Tokutatsu things ( GARO, Sentai, Ultraman)**

 **Ch.1 New Arrivals + Spykecam.**

In the X Mansion, we see Scott Summers watching TV.

Scott said, "Nothing like a little television to start the day."

Good evening Scott where are the others? Said Professor Xavier as he rolled in.

Well the girls are at the mall and Logan is washing his motorcycle and Kurt and Evan are watching a movie. Why something wrong? Said Scott.

Xavier said, "There's something I need to speak to you about."

Scott asked, "What has the Brotherhood done now?"

No, Cerebro has detected new mutant signatures but the thing is they're at a level that the computer can't categorize and it makes me feel the brotherhood would try to get to them. Round up the others were going to New York. Said the professor

Scott said, "Got it."

He got out his cell phone, called Logan, and said, "Logan, we have a situation on our hands."

On my way. Scott sent calls to the others as they came back.

Jean asked, "What is it, Scott? Has the Brotherhood attacked?"

No the Professor wants us to go see some new mutants. But from what he told me they're the kinda people Mystique would definitely want to get her hands on. Said Scott.

What makes you say that? Rogue asked.

The highest level of mutant that cerebro detects is omega, this group alone are higher than that, but together the signal almost destroyed cerebro. Said the Professor as he rolled into the library.

Logan asked amazed, "Almost destroyed Cerebro? They must be pretty powerful!"

Indeed and that's why I did some research into their family history. It would seem that their entire family are mutants. Xavier said.

Kurt asked in shock, "Their entire family are mutants?!"

Evan said, "We better get to them ASAP before the Brotherhood finds out!"

Jean said, "I hope they haven't sent Quicksilver after them."

I'm more worried what would happen to the brotherhood boys if they get into a fight with them. These people have trained ever since they got them, and if they push them the wrong way, I don't even want to imagine it. Said the professor.

Scott said, "Either way, we need to find these new mutants and fast. But we'll let them decide whether they want to join the team or not."

Indeed, we leave in the hour. Said Xavier.

Scott said, "Everyone, get some supplies for the trip. And no, Evan. We're not going to be staying in a hotel overnight. So do not bring your tooth brush."

Aw. Said Evans.

Meanwhile in New York

We see Avalanche, Blob, Quicksilver, and Toad walking around.

Avalanche asked, "Quicksilver, do you bring the chloroform rag?"

Excuse me? Said the white haired kid.

Avalanche said, "Well, we need something to knock these new mutants out in case they don't come with us willingly."

Nobody told me about that. Said Pietro

Avalanche said with a sigh, "Nevermind."

Toad said, "If it makes you feel any better, I brought my hockey mask and chainsaw!"

Toad! We're here to recruit them not kill em! Said Mystique as she arrived in a van.

Toad said, "I know. I'm saving that for those X Men losers!"

Look we're at their school now go and find them. Said Mystique

Avalanche asked, "You guys remember our cover story, right?"

Blob said, "Of course! We'll tell them that we're a club in need of new members."

The 4 walk in and almost immediately a kid walks into Freddy.

It was a boy with red hair and 2 red eyes. He wears a red jacket, a red shirt, green pants, and green socks and shoes.

Blob whispered, "Is that one of them?"

I don't know and I don't care. Move it kid. Said Lance as he pushes the kid away.

Pietro said apologetically, "Sorry about Lance. He can be a bit cranky when he doesn't have his coffee."

Um hello you are? Said the kid.

Hey these guys bothering you little bro? Said a taller kid as he stood taller than Scott.

Blob said, "Hey there. Don't mind us. We just want to know if you've heard about any strange occurences happening around here."

My name is Nate, and this is Sean. Look we don't really care, so if you'd mind we'd like to leave. Said Nate he's wearing A long brown jacket, a brown shirt, black pants black socks and black shoes.

Toad said nervously, "Go right ahead. Don't let us stop you!"

Forget this. Look we know you're mutants and we'd like for you to join us. Said Lance as he noticed the halls were empty.

Pietro said, "That's right! We're a superhero group who fight bad guys!"

Look I know liars when I hear them and you are so liars and you'd best step off before this gets messy, boys. Said Nate

Lance said annoyed, "So much for our cover story. Toad!"

Toad nodded and said, "Right!"

He put on his hockey mask, got his chainsaw out, revved it up, and laughed evilly!

Nate looks unimpressed as he gestured his hand and the chainsaw and mask were destroyed

Toad said, "Good thing I have a spare chainsaw and hockey mask."

Avalanche said, "Quicksilver, make sure the X Men don't get in! Me, Blob, and Toad will handle these two!"

Nates eyes glow blue as the boys are lifted and pushed against the walls.

Now you listen here boy, I don't know any X-men, and meet us in the abandoned part of town, near the river, in 4 hours. You'll wish you never came here. Said Nate as he got in Peitro's face, then he and his youngest brother walk away and as soon as they were out of sight the brotherhood boys dropped to the ground

Pietro said, "Nice going, Lance! If you were a little patient, we could've recruited them to our side!"

Blob said, "Maybe we should tell Mystique that we failed. It's better then being beaten to a pulp!"

You tell her then! Said Lance.

Toad said, "Well, we've still got a chance. As long as those X losers don't show up, everything should still be fine."

Little did they know the xmen did show up. We see the X-jet landing.

Kitty said, "Here we are in New York!"

Well Mr. and Mrs. Allens Mansion shouldn't be too far from here. Said Xavier.

Scott said, "Remember, team. We're not going to force them to join us. We just need to make sure the Brotherhood doesn't hurt them."

We know the drill. Said Rogue. Eventually the group makes it to the mansion.

You said mansion Professor not a building. Said Kurt as he saw how big it was.

Evan said, "It's so huge!"

Kurt nudges him That's what she said. He said with a laugh.

Jean asked, "Anyone want to ring the doorbell?"

Then they hear a roar as a white tiger steps out.

Just as it was about to jump.

Shifter heel! Said a womans voice as a woman walked out.

Scott introduced, "Hi there. My name's Scott Summers. Is it okay if we come in?"

Yes and just in time I was making cookies. Shifter here boy. The woman said as the tiger became a German Shepard and ran in.

They even have mutant pets? That's just too much mutant. Said Rogue.

Logan said, "That's a nice pet you have there."

Sorry if Shifter scared you he's just protective. Aren't you boy? She said as she leaned down and scratched the dogs chin.

Scott said, "It's alright, ma'am. We did drop by here unannounced."

Now Mrs. Allen. Said Professor X

Please call me Vivian, wait let me tell my husband you're here. She said as she walked to the stairwell.

Honey, we have company! She shouted up the stairs.

Logan sniffed and said, "No sign of the Brotherhood yet."

Mom, me and Sean are home and you're not gonna believe who we ran into today. These guys called themselves the brotherhood came and - said Nate as he saw the group in the living room.

Oh great more people, look we already told your 4 stooges we ain't interested. Said Nate

Scott said, "Relax. We're not with the mutants you ran into earlier."

Rogue said with a scowl, "If anything, those 4 guys are our enemies!"

Well at least you're better to look at. Names Nate. He said as he handed Rogue a rose.

Jeez. Said Sean as he rolled his eyes and headed to the stairwell.

Hey calling all brothers and sisters we have company! He announced.

Scott said, "It's nice to meet you, Nate. My name's Scott Summers."

Yes, and I'm James Allen now what exactly is it you want with my sons and daughters? The father asked as he walked downstairs.

Kurt leans in to Evan.

You think it's weird how their mom has pink hair? He said.

Evan just shrugs.

Then their siblings came down

Kevin: long black hair and wears a Black jacket, a black shirt, black pants black socks and shoes.

Savanah: blonde hair and wears a Yellow jacket a yellow shirt that has Zapdos on it yellow jeans and yellow socks and shoes.

Felicia: gold jacket and a gold shirt pants socks and shoes

Michael: blonde hair and wear a yellow jacket a yellow shirt socks and shoes and he has 2 blue eyes

Sierra: dark hair red eyes and wears a blue and red jacket and 2 red socks and 2 red shoes

Harry: black hair and 2 black eyes a black and grey jacket a black shirt black pants black socks and 2 shoes

Evan asked Kurt, "You want to tell them?"

Kurt said, "No way, dude! You tell them!"

Scott said, "I'll tell them, Kurt. You and Evan might get the details mixed up."

Um sir and ma'am we don't wish any harm upon your children I just wish to help them along with their powers. That's what I do you see, help find mutants and help train them as X-men. I was going to ask them if they'd like to join us. Said Xavier.

Scott said, "If we don't want to join us, you don't have to. We just wanted to make sure the Brotherhood didn't get to you first."

Jean said, "But it would be nice if we could contact you."

Nate looks at his brothers and sisters.

Sibling huddle. He said as they walked away and began to talk amongst themselves

Scott said, "Remember, guys. If they say no, we should respect their decision."

They finish talking.

Well we've talked it over and we'll give it a shot. Said Nate.

Logan said with a smirk, "Trust me, kid. You won't regret it."

Kitty said to the female siblings, "I can't wait to show you girls around the mall!"

Now to other business. Bros Sisters it's time to suit up. The brotherhood called us out, I say we show them just who they're messing with. Said Nate.

Jean said, "We should go with you guys. I can hold Quicksilver in place while you the rest of you guys handle Avalanche, Blob, and Toad."

Evan said, "Forget that! I'm gonna enjoy punching Toad's lights out!"

Fine y'all can come to watch. Said Nate as they go to suit up.

Nate put on a black armored bodysuit with medium armor.

Savanah put on an Armor that is powered by her Pokémon elemental powers.

Michael put on a yellow Jedi outfit.

Sierra put on a Fire colored armor with 2 gauntlets that enhances her elemental blasts.

Harry put on a medium armored suit and 2 gauntlets that strengthen his energy absorption powers.

Sean put on a red and black speedster outfit.

Felicia closed her eyes as her GARO armor began to form

Wow. Said Scott.

Jean complimented, "Your armor looks great, Felicia!"

Thanks. When we were kids our powers activated and turned our toys from Japanese shows into real things. We don't know how but we love it. Said Felicia.

Jean said, "Good to know. Now, I think we should explain about the Brotherhood's powers. Quicksilver can run so fast that he can leave afterimages as he runs. He can also create sonic-booms and whirlwinds/tornadoes."

Wolverine said, "As for Blob, he's so strong that he even stopped a truck with his bare hands."

Kitty said, "Avalanche has the ability to generate powerful seismic waves, which can cause highly destructive effects. It's more devastating indoors."

Evan said, "And Toad can leap to heights and distances far greater than that of an ordinary human."

Believe me when I say we can handle it. Said Nate.

Kurt said, "I hope the Brotherhood haven't left New York already. I want to see your powers in action!"

Well then let's go. Said Nate.

Then in the abandoned part of town.

We see the brotherhood boys in their outfits standing, waiting.

Just outside the thing the X-men were set up and watching while Kurt brought a giant thing of popcorn and drinks.

Lance got bored and decided to have a little fun while waiting. He got out a spray can and sprayed the words "The X Men Suck Ass!"

Pietro laughed and said, "Nice one, dude!"

Lance said with a smirk, "Thanks! Why don't you have a try with it?"

Pietro took the spray can and sprayed the words "Cyclops likes to kiss dogs!"

Then they watch as the can is lifted from their hands and they get sprayed in the face.

Pietro said while wiping his eyes, "Hey, Grey! Don't get mad because of me telling the truth about your stupid boyfriend!"

I'll keep that in mind for when I tell her. Said Nate as he walked across a corner and leaned on the wall.

Yo. He simply said.

The Brotherhood knew they were trouble now!

Lance told Pietro angrily, "This is all you fault, Quicksilver!"

Pietro snapped, "Me?! Funny how it's always my fault whenever your impatient attitude gets us into trouble!"

Lance said, "Well, I didn't see you stop me! You should've known this would go bad!"

Fred said, "No, I should've known because then I wouldn't have agreed to this mission in the first place!"

Toad said scared, "And boy did it go bad!"

Say hello to my brothers and sisters. Said Nate as he whistled.

Cyclops said angrily as he saw what Quicksilver sprayed, "I do not like to kiss dogs!"

Sean sped in as the others walk up beside Nate.

Lance said with a smirk, "Perfect! You're all here! Nwo we can take you all out! What do they say in wrestling? Oh yeah! Let's get ready to rumble!"

With that, Avalanche used his powers to make the ground shake.

Sierra raced her hand and the quake stopped and she then sent it back at them.

The Brotherhood was knocked to the ground before Pietro sped over to Sean and grabbed him.

Pietro said, "Shouldn't have messed with us, kid!"

He then threw Sean over to Blob, who started to crush him in a bear hug

Then Sean smirked as he began to vibrate.

Blob yelled in pain as he let go of Sean. Toad then tackled Sean to the ground.

Toad said, "I got him!"

He then got off of Sean as Quicksilver zoomed over to him and punched him rapidly.

Quicksilver watches as Sean brings his legs in and super speed kicks him into a building.

Toad then leaped over to Felicia and pinned her to the ground. He called out, "Hey, X Loser! We're about to kill somebody! You better come and stop us!"

Felicia grows as her right hand becomes a blue triceratops and she punches Toad off of her.

Avalanche sent an earthquake towards Savannah while saying, "That's weird. The X Men should be here by now!"

Savannah grins as she leaps and grows a pikachu tail as it glows silver and knocks Lance into a wall.

They are, they're enjoying the show. She said.

Toad saw where the X Men were and said, "You know what? I think I'll fight them instead!"

And with that, Toad started to hop to where the X Men were.

Then Kevin popped in front of him him silver as he absorbed the metal from a pipe.

Sorry Frog, this is a private session you'll just have to deal with us. He said as he morphed his right hand into a hammer and knocked him back into the fight.

Blob said angrily, "Hey! No one hits Toad except me!"

He then body slammed Kevin.

Then as Nate was leaning watching Shifter showed up as a Weretiger holding a knightly suit of armor and a royal helmet. It looks a knights helmet without the faceplate.

Why are you here? Nate asked,

You're wearing Kevin's suit. Shifter growled as Nate looked down to his outfit.

Nate said, "Whoops! Kevin, I'm accidentally wearing your suit!"

Kevin got Blob off of him and said, "I knew something was missing! Guys, keep these scumbags busy! Me and Nate are gonna change outfits!"

Then Nate unzipped the suit off and handed it to Kevin as he stepped into his suit which opened up letting him in as his helmet floats onto his head.

With that, Nate and Kevin were their proper suits.

Quicksilver zoomed back outside and punched Michael while saying, "How'd you like that?!"

Michaels eyes glow as lightning forms in his hands and he blasts Pietro.

Avalanche got angry and punched Harry in the stomach while saying, "Did you really think I only fight with my powers?"

Harry grins as he put a gloved hand on Lance and Avalanche groaned as he felt himself drained.

I can manipulate and control energy and I can also take energy. The boy said as he then blasted Lance.

Rogue said in amazement, "Just like me!"

Nate yawns as he gets bored and begins walking into the fight.

Toad seeing his chance launches his tongue at him but Nate catches it without looking.

First date, no tongue. He said as he yanks Toad at him before he punches him.

Quicksilver races over at him but he speeds and dodges before he absorbs energy from him.

Then he flings him over to the other brotherhood boys.

My power is my own and theirs. And it's time to finish this yawn fest. Besides I'm thinking about asking that Rogue chick on a date. He said casually as he walked

Avalanche said, "Kiss my a**, motherfuckers!"

He gives Nate and his siblings both middle fingers.

Nate growls as his hands glow gold. Kevin's metal hand turns into a cannon, Sean's hands vibrate and make lightning form around them, Felicias sword glows as she readies it, Harry's hands glow blue, Sierra forms a blue fireball in between her hands, and Savannah forms a orange sphere in her hands. Michael forms lightning in his hands.

Then together they launched the attacks making a explosion sending the brotherhood boys flying into the river.

Felicia said, "And that's the end of that!"

Harry said, "Alright, Scott! You and the others can come out now!"

Kurt pops in front of them.

That was awesome! He said.

I'd say you'll make great X-men. Said Scott.

Scott then added, "And FYI, I do not like to kiss dogs!"

I didn't really care. Nate said as he just walks.

Well lets start packing. Said Kevin.

Then they began walking back to their house while Shifter tagged along while whimpering.

Evan said, "You guys are gonna love the mansion!"

We live in a mansion. Said Felicia

Kurt said, "Evan meant that you guys are going to love the mansion that we live in."

Yeah yeah. Said Michael

Rogue said to Nate, "I think I'll take you up on your date offer."

And also Rogue. Said Nate as he opened his suit for his hand.

He then touched her cheek and didn't feel a thing.

Rogue said in shock, "Wait a minute. You can touch me without getting hurt?!"

Nate chuckles.

Would you really think I'd have taught my little brother how to absorb energy from someone without learning how to shield myself from someone from those powers? He said as his suit reformed around his hand.

Logan asked, "You guys gonna bring Shifter too?"

Then they make their way back inside the house and take off their suits.

Yeah, I'd miss him too much and you'd miss us wouldn't you boy. Said Savannah as she petted the now dog, who cheered up and began licking her face.

Kurt asked jealous, "How come we don't have a pet like that?"

I don't know. Said Spyke.

Later we see the Xmen guys as they helped load the suitcases into the X-jet.

What did you guys do? Bring your whole rooms? Said Scott.

Kitty said, "It's a good thing the X-jet is big."

Well Mom we'll miss you. Said Sean as the youngest hugged his parents and went to the jet.

Vivian said, "We'll miss you too, sweetie!"

James said, "Make sure to write to us once in a while."

Bye mom, bye dad. Said Felicia.

Take good care of your brothers and sisters, Nate, said James.

I will dad! Said Nate as they waved as the jet took off.

Scott asked the Professor, "Professor, you remembered to ask Storm to watch the Mansion while we were gone, right?"

Yes. He answered.

Logan said, "That's good, Chuck. Hopefully, it's still in one piece."

Why wouldn't it be? Said Michael

Kurt said, "We're just being cautious in case something happened like an explosion."

Whatever said Nate as he leans back in his chair and puts his hands behind his head and props his feet up.

Eventually, the X Jet was nearing the Institute.

Scott said, "Ok. We're nearly there!"

Good said Felicia

The X Jet landed as Kurt said, "Welcome to the X Mansion, guys!"

The brothers and sisters get up and look at the mansion as Shifter gets up and starts running around excited.

Meh I've seen better. Said Nate unimpressed

Kitty said, "Well, wait until you see the inside!"

Seeing that he wasn't wanting to wait. Nate looked to his brothers and sisters luggage and they glowed blue as they were lifted and followed them inside.

Still not impressed. Said Nate as he looked.

Storm saw them, walked up, and said, "Hello, Charles. Did you and the others have fun in New York?"

Yes indeed. Now Rogue and the others will show you to your rooms. Said Charles

Storm introduced herself to Nate and the siblings, "It is very nice to meet you, Nate. My name is Ororo Munroe. And I am also Evan's aunt."

Well Ma'am I'd say you'd have some work to improve. No offense. Said Nate as he put down the luggage

Storm said, "None taken. But I hope you enjoy your stay here."

Nate nods as he and his brothers and sisters take their suitcases and follow the others to their rooms.

Scott said, "I hope you like the rooms we prepared for you guys."

Well we're not ones that exactly like roommates. But if we do we just deal with it. Said Kevin.

Well you're all in luck. You guys and girls get the solo rooms. Which really sucks for us considering they all have bathrooms and showers. Said Scott.

Not surprising, our family is known for having the best luck in things. Said Savannah.

Evan said with a pout, "Lucky is right. The rest of us have to use the bathrooms and showers that are in the hallways!"

Ha. Said Harry.

Hey Sean, you alright you've hardly said anything. Said Jean.

You'll have to excuse my youngest brother, he's shy around new people. Once he gets used to you. Said Nate as he put an arm around the youngest.

Scott said in sympathy, "I'm sorry to hear that."

Whatever. Said Sean.

Well the professor is going to enroll you down at our school Bayville High. But you'll not have to go till tomorrow. Said Scott deciding to change the subject

Kitty said, "We can show you around Bayville High when we get there tomorrow."

That would be nice. Said Harry.

Kitty said with a scowl, "A word of advice when you get there. Watch out for Duncan Matthews. He's the school bully. Not to mention a big jerk!"

And I'm guessing dumped boyfriend was added to that list? Said Felicia.

Jean said, "You could say that. But not really. Me and him are dating."

" Girl you deserve so much better than him." said Savannah

Logan said, "I'm actually not going to be going to school with all of you. I already graduated from my school."

The kids put on a "Really" face.

Logan I can tell a lot from a persons energy signature, it's one of my powers. And the older someone is the more distinct the signature. And I'm sensing you're as old back to World War 2. Said Nate

Logan said with a sigh, "Guilty as charged. But seriously, I'm not a student at Bayview High."

Whatever. Said Harry.

The brothers and sisters go into their rooms and start unpacking.

Rogue said with a blush, "I really hope I can go with Nate on a date after school tomorrow."

Well knowing my brother, he keeps his promises and just a fair warning you may end up sharing him. Said Felicia as Rogue was leaning in her doorway

Rogue said, "I don't mind. I just hope nothing goes wrong on our date."

Man how many of these belt things and dolls do you have? Said Evan as he held a red beetle thing and a figure of a Godzilla ( 1990's) that's in a case of their own.

First of all don't go through my stuff and second give me those. Said Nate as he grabbed them.

You have to watch these things they're connected to my powers. Said Nate as he put them back.

Nate added, "And second, I actually have a lot of those."

Connected to your powers? What do you mean? Kitty asked as she held a little green looking thing that had a picture of a velociraptor on it. When Sean went to get it their hands touch and they hold it.

Sean pulls away with a blush as he grabbed the object.

Nate asked, "Do you guys want to know now or tomorrow?"

Now? Said Kurt as he shrugged.

Well when we were younger our powers kicked in, and we collected a lot of memorabilia from Kamen riders and Ultraman, those are my favorites, while they collected a lot of super sentai stuff. When they did they turned the things from plastic to actual metal. Turned them real. Though with Felicia it affected her a little as she can become the Mechas or change a piece of her body to one of the limbs on them. Said Nate.

Logan remembered something and asked, "That includes her GARO armor, right?"

Everyone looked at him.

What I sorta watch that stuff to. He admitted.

Yeah her armor. Said Michael

Kurt said to Felicia, "Well, I think your armor makes you look badass!"

Thanks. Said Felicia.

With everything unpacked the group lays down. Then Shifter comes running in.

And what's his story? Said Logan

We don't know, we just found him like that. Said Felicia

Kitty cooed, "Well, I think he looks cute!"

Shifter barks as he starts to chase his tail.

Ah good you're packed and settled in. Said the professor.

Kurt holds up a dinosaur looking gun and looks at it and has he pointed it at him.

I'd watch doing that. Unless you wanna blast yourself in the head. Said Michael as he put it back

Kurt said sheepishly, "Alright. I prefer to see it in battle anyway."

With that out of the way, we'll meet in the danger room downstairs where you can explain and show us some of your abilities, in a few hours. Said the professor

Savannah asked, "Danger Room?"

It's a place where we train. Said Scott.

Kevin smirked and said, "Sounds like fun!"

The professor smiles as he rolls away. Logan follows.

Eventually, they were all at the Danger Room.

So what now? Said Nate in his suit.

First we assign codenames to you for when you're on missions. For example, I'm cyclops. Said Scott as he stood in his xmen uniform

Logan said in his uniform, "You can call me Wolverine, bub."

Kevin chuckles.

Cyclops, Storm, Wolverine. He said as he pointed to each of them.

What do they call you Professor? Wheels? He joked getting a laugh from Sean and his brothers and sisters

Xavier chuckled and said, "My codename is Professor X."

Rogue said, "And you already know that my codename's Rogue."

And I'm guessing the porcupines codename is Spike? Said Nate

Evan said in his uniform, "Yep!"

Kurt said in his true form, "My codename is Nightcrawler. I use an image inducer to blend in with other humans."

Not bad. And I'm going to guess, yours it Shadowcat and you don't have one. Said Savannah as she pointed to Jean and Kitty

Kitty said, "Yep!"

Jean said, "I actually considered on a codename before deciding against it."

Okay so we go in here? Michael said as he pointed to the door.

Yes inside is the danger room it's like I said, where they train and perform drills. But for you you'll just demonstrate your powers for us. The professor explained

Scott asked, "Would you like to go first, Nate?"

Sure one eye. He said as he walked in with his hands behind his head.

Evan said, "This is gonna be fun to watch!"

As Nate walked in the door closes.

He looks up to see the group in a watch room.

So Nathan, or would you prefer to be called Nate? Said the professor.

Just call me Nate, sir.

Okay then, Nate what is your mutant power? Xavier asked.

Well in the beginning it was just being able to copy powers and fighting skills just by watching them in action. Was his answer

Xavier asked, "And now?"

Well my siblings powers along with my families and now I guess yours. You see I have always had a photographic memory, but when I see a power being used it's like my mind breaks it down and my body can copy it. Then the power and the skills the person I'm seeing is using is stored in a 'storage' inside my mind, for later use. Said Nate.

Incredible. Now would you care to demonstrate one of those abilities for us? Xavier asked.

Nate said with a smile, "I thought you'd never ask."

His body glows gold as he forms a ball of blue energy in his hands before he throws it up and it explodes making a rainbow.

Kitty said, "That's a nice rainbow!"

Why thank you, I always like to kick things off with a bang. Said Nate as he walks to the door.

And a Big Bang it was bro. Said Kevin giving his brother a high five

Wolverine said, "Alright, Kev. You're up next."

Alrighty. He said as he walks into the room.

Evan remembered when Kevin beat Toad up and asked, "So you can absorb metal, right?"

Not exactly, well I can shapeshift just like my brothers and sisters. But whatever I touch I can absorb and turn myself into it. He said as he made his point by touch the metal floor and he was covered in metal.

Whatever it is, whether it be a liquid or a solid, and then I can mold my body to weapons or become part of what I absorbed. Kevin said as he turned his hands into Blades and went into the walls and stepped out,

Kurt said, "That is so cool!"

Thank you, elf dude. Said Kevin.

Scott said, "Alright. Who's up next? C'mon, don't be shy!"

Savannah volunteers and walks in

Jean said, "So, Savannah. You can use Pokemon powers, right? I'm just asking because I saw you use a Pikachu tail against Avalanche."

Yeah I don't know how I got em but I guess ever since I started watching the show when I was little my body sorta copied the stuff. Savannah said.

Xavier asked, "Can you show us another Pokemon ability?"

Savannahs legs catch on fire as she leaps and kicks the air.

That was a blaze kick. She said.

Logan said with a smirk, "That was pretty hot! Literally!"

Thanks but you're too old for me. Said Savannah as she walks back to her siblings.

Ha ha. Said Logan sarcastically

Jean asked, "Does anyone else want to go next?"

Felicia goes next

Kitty remembered what Nate said a while ago and asked, "So you can turn into those Mechas, right?"

Yeah and my Garo armor. Thanks to my training I lost the only 90 seconds thing. Said Felicia as she morphed her left hand into a green raptor and back

Jean asked, "What's that green raptor Mecha called?"

Zakutor he becomes a sword. Explained Felicia

Scott said, "Good to know. Alright, who hasn't gone yet?"

Harry goes next

Rogue asked, "Harry, are your powers similar to mine?"

Yes and no. I can manipulate energy, kinetic etc. I can take and dish it out. He said as he made a ball of yellow energy before making it disappear

Rogue said, "That's a pretty handy power."

Yeah especially when he once tried playing superhero in town. Thankfully he hid his face and the cops just thought the guys were crazy. He absorbed the kinetic energy from the bullets they shot and they just became dings. Because they simply just stopped in mid air. Said Nate as he remembered the time people tried to rob a bank back home.

Yeah lucky me. Said Harry as he walks back

Xavier asked, "Is there anyone who hasn't demonstrated yet?"

Michael takes off his hood and walks in

Kurt said, "Hey, Michael. Are your powers similar to those Star Wars characters?"

Yeah the whole force thing, light and dark. said Michael.

Xavier asked, "Would you like to give us a demonstration?"

I can use them to guess what you're thinking. Like the blue tailed version of Chewbacca up there is thinking about some kinda burger, Gut buster something or something like that. said Michael.

Breakfast Burger Gutbomb. He guessed what it was

Kurt said with a blush, "Hey! Is it my fault that Breakfast Burger Gutbomb is delicious?!"

Hey, he knew what I was thinking. Do someone else? said Kurt.

Well Wolverine is thinking about his motorcycle and Rogue is thinking about her date and Scott is thinking about how cool he looks in shades. said Michael.

Scott said with a sigh, "Well, the one reason I like shades is because they help to control my optic blasts."

Wolverine said with a smirk, "You should come see my motercycle. I can guarantee that it's badass!"

Rogue said with a blush, "And I don't even know what to wear on my date!"

Okay, whatever. said Michael as he puts his hands in his pockets and walks back to the group.

And then there was me. said Sean as he walked in.

Sierra spoke up, "Actually, Sean, I still haven't demonsrated my powers. Can I go after you?"

Sure. he said as he zipped back to the group

Kurt said in shock, "That was fast."

Scott said amazed, "You must be faster then Quicksilver, Sean."

Yep I'm a speedster. And I can vibrate my molecules so I can pass through stuff. Only danger, don't do it to people. he said.

Evan shuddered and said, "I think that's for the best. I don't even want to know what would happen if you vibrated your molecules through people!"

It can kill people dude. said Sean

Evan said with wide eyes, "I see."

Sierra said, "It's my turn next."

Sierra walks in the danger room as Shifter walks in and sits down beside her

Xavier asked, "Is Shifter going to be part of this demonstration?"

Okay then now can we go? said Nate.

Xavier said, "Yes. I believe that will be all for today. Welcome to the X Men!"

Nate and the others smile as they exit and head back upstairs and change back to their regular clothes.

Rogue asked, "Can one of you guys help me get ready for my date with Nate tomorrow?"

Sure said Jean and Kitty.

Rogue said with a smile, "Thanks, you two. I really appreciate it!"

Felicia and Savannah poke their heads from a corner.

Word of advice, Nate doesn't really care if you put on makeup or fancy dresses, just be yourself. They said as they went to their rooms.

Rogue sighed in relief and said, "That makes me feel so much better!"

Later Rogue walks outside and sees Nate in a Lamborghini, with black paint and orange rims.

Where'd you get the car? She asked.

I brought it. One of my powers is that I can shrink and grow myself or objects. Makes packing a breeze. He said.

She gets in.

So uh where do you wanna go? He asked.

Rogue asked, "Wanna go get a burger?"

I'm down. He said.

Later after they got some cheeseburgers we see Nate and Rogue eating, as they talk.

Nate asked, "So when you touched this Cody Robbins kid, your mutant powers manifested?"

Rogue said, "Yep! Everything went downhill for me for a while."

Jeez he said shaking his head.

Then with his memories I headed to where I thought was my home, but was his. She said as Nate took a drink from his coke and a bite from his fries

Rogue continued, "When I got to Cody's house, I was attacked by Mystique, who was disguised as Wolverine. She has the ability to shape shift."

Hmm, heard about her. Mom and dad keep tabs on the other mutants, bad ones like her, to make sure they didn't come after us when we were growing up. Mom used one of her powers to conceal us from Cerebro that's why Xavier didn't find us before today. He said.

Rogue said, "Mystique can be very manipulative. She was the reason why I had negative thoughts towards the X Men for a while."

Yeah I was told. Look Rogue, wait is that your real name? Because you look like an Anna Marrie to me. He said as Rogue took a drink.

Rogue said, "Yep! That's my real name!"

Knew it. Look I can't say I understand what happened but I know you chose right in the end. He said as he finished his burger.

Look I got a question, why'd you wanna take me out on a date? She said.

Well, I have the abilities of my family and I sensed something about you. That you needed a friend, like me. Someone you don't have to worry about putting in a coma if you accidentally touched me. My brothers and sisters are like me, sure we can all shapeshift but we're also immune to your touch. I wanted to get to know you and see what came from there. He said as he threw away their trash

Rogue said with a smile, "Well, I'm glad I got to know you as well, Nate. And here's a fun fact about Mystique. She can turn into other mutants. But she can't copy their powers."

Now that's funny. Because when we shapeshift we can mimic anothers powers. He said as the two head for his car.

Rogue said with a laugh, "I really liked how you launched Lance, Blob, Toad, and Quicksilver into the water!"

Yeah the frog dude needed a bath. He said then he turns and sees the sunset

Rogue said, "The sunset looks really beautiful."

Yeah and thanks for joining me, Anna. He said as he unlocks the car.

Rogue said, "No problem, Nate. I wonder if your siblings will find love like you and I did."

Love? Call it what you will. He said as he begins to drive to the institute

Rogue said, "I hope Scott and the others weren't too worried about us."

I just met the guy but I think Scott trusts me. Said Nate as he pulls into the garage.

Rogue said, "The others trust you as well, Nate."

I know. He said as he turns off the car and gets out,

Rogue asked, "I wonder what the others have been doing while we were out."

Well knowing my siblings watching tv. He said.

Well I had fun. She said.

Me too. We should do it again some time. He said.

Rogue said with a smile, "We definitely should. Me and others are gonna have fun showing you guys around school tomorrow!"

Nate smiles as he heads to his room.

Kurt teleported near them and asked, "So? How was the date?"

I had fun. Rogue said.

Nate opens his room door and watches as Shifter comes in.

Hey boy. He said as he reached down and patted the dog.

Shifter barked happily.

Nate looks around him as he lays in his bed.

I'm going to like it here. He said before going to sleep.

Kurt said depressed, "Man, you're lucky you got to go on a date with Nate! I wish I can find love like you did!"

If I know you, you'll find it before long said Rogue.

Kurt asked, "You really think so?"

Yeah she said.

Kurt said, "Thanks, Rogue."

Rogue said with a smile, "If you want, you can call me Anne Marie. That's my real name."

It's a change but eh. He shrugged before porting.

Rogue said with a happy sigh, "This sure was a good day!"

She said before going to her room and going to sleep.

 **Morning ( 4:00) a.m.**

Logan woke real early to get a morning cup of coffee when he saw the Allen kids all set up.

Shifter became a cat, because he didn't want to wake the others.

Should you all be in bed? School doesn't start until 2 or 3 hours. Logan said.

Kevin said, "Well, we like to wake up very early around this time."

What for? Logan asked.

Back home we like watching the sun rise and we always get ready early. Said Felicia.

Logan said with a smirk, "I like that. That way, you're always prepared for school."

Yeah and we do our early morning stretches and workouts. Said Savannah.

Logan said still smirking, "Maybe me and Scott should have the team do morning stretches and workouts as well."

No you shouldn't a good team needs their energy and waking them up early would just give you cranky teens. Said Nate.

Whatever, so you guys already have breakfast? He asked as he started to make his coffee.

Yeah. Said Michael.

We're just trying to decide what channel to watch. Said Sean as Nate keeps changing channels to find something to watch

Logan said, "Well, you can probably go to Cartoon Network or Nickleodeon. That's what Scott and Kurt like to watch."

Thanks. Said the kids.

Logan said, "No problem! I hope you like what's on there."

Couple hours later everyone else starts to wake up and get ready.

Scott said to Nate, "I hope you're ready for your first day at our school!"

We've been ready since 4. You know you kinda snored for a while? Said Nate as he pets Shifter.

I do not. Said Scott.

Jean said, "Yeah, you do. I could hear you from where I was sleeping."

Whatever said Scott.

Evan said, "Anyway, we'll show you guys how to get to Bayville High School."

Alrighty, Kevin you can drive my car. I'm taking my motorcycle. Said Nate.

Kevin said, "Thanks, bro!"

You're welcome and don't scratch it. He said handing him the keys.

Nate walks into the garage and walks to a white Kawasaki Ninja with red and green stripes

Nate gets on the motorcycle and said, "Let's ride!"

Then he takes it outside as the others come out.

Rogue asked, "Ready to go, Nate?"

Lets go. He said handing her a helmet.

Oh why do they get the awesome rides? Said Kurt as he ports into Scotts car, with his image inducer activated making him look like a normal teen with blue hair.

Scott looks back to him.

Not that your car ain't cool. Kurt said

Scott said, "Much better."

Rogue hops on and holds on.

Watch where those hands go sweetheart, I don't think we're at that level yet. Nate joked.

Kevin and his brothers and sisters go to the Lamborghini, as the others watch as they open the doors.

Oh come on they have cars that the doors go up? Man you guys are rich. Said Kurt ( also I know he has an accent that German thing but I'm not doing that because I don't want to)

Sierra said, "Of course we are."

Alright lets go. Said Scott as Jean and Kitty get in.

Be good boy, we'll see you after school. Said Sean as he turns to Shifter.

Sifter barked happily as he wags his tail.

They drive off.

Eventually, they reach the school.

Scott said, "Well, here we are!"

I'm not impressed. Said Nate.

Evan said, "I know it doesn't look like much. But sadly, it's where we go for our education."

You'll get used to hearing that from him, he doesn't impress easily. Said Savannah.

Nate turns and sees the look on Sean's face and puts an arm around him.

Don't be so nervous dude. You'll have a good time and you know what to do if you get bullies. Come get me okay? He said as he talked to his nervous brother.

Yeah. Sean said.

Kitty said to Nate, "We'll let you know if Duncan ends up picking on Sean."

Oh trust me. Sean maybe nervous and shy but we all are unbeatable black belts. Said Nate.

Really? Said Rogue.

Yeah back at school we each aced at every sport but we quit em because they got too easy, but you should've seen the trophies we brought and the ones we won for our school. Said Kevin.

Jean asked, "Did you bring them with you when we picked you guys up?"

I think so we can show em to you. Well come on guys lets go get our schedules and go from there. Said Nate.

Rogue said, "I hope we have some of our classes with you guys!"

See ya. They said as they go to get their classes.

Later after school.

Okay so we got all of our classes together, Chemistry then gym with Mr. McCoy, then math, science, lunch, history, then Astrology, Writing/English and finally we go home. Can you guys remember that? Said Nate as he stood outside waiting for the others with his brothers and sisters.

Heard Evans doing a video report on his life, probably be riding his skateboard home. Said Kevin.

Nate notices Sean looking at a building across the street.

Felicia said, "I wonder what Sean's thinking right now."

I swear I think someone's up there. He said.

Probably just a worker. Come on here they come. Said Nate as he saw them and saw as Evan skates toward them.

Hey watch it! He said as Evan nearly ran over his toes.

Evan said, "Sorry, dude! What do you think of our school so far?"

Again not impressed but I do like that McCoy dude. Said Nate as he put on his helmet.

Evan said, "Me too! He's one of my favorite teachers! And the best part? We haven't run into Duncan Matthews all day! I guess he got the flu."

Everyone hears barking.

Nate smiles and shakes his head.

Told you he waits for us. He said as Shifter walked over.

Evan said as he rubbed Shifter's head, "Hey, Shifter! Did you miss us?"

Shifter barks as he runs around.

Well boy the usual. Kevin said as he opens the car door and Shifter jumps in and puts on a seatbelt.

Yep, we trained him how to do that. Said Savannah as she got in beside the pet.

Well we'll see back at the institute. You coming Anna? Said Nate as he hopped on the bike

Rogue said, "Sure!"

She gets her helmet on and gets on as Nate pulls out and rides off with the others following

Scott said, "It's a good thing Duncan wasn't in school today. The last thing we need is for him causing trouble for our new friends."

Later at the institute after everyone got home.

Evan showed up.

Well you took your sweet time, what happened? Said Nate as he leaned on the couch.

Man, someone jumped me. Said Evan.

Who? Was it the brotherhood boys? He asked.

No, thankfully they didn't smash up my camera. Said Evan.

So you hear Kitty and Rogue trying out for the Dracula play? He asked.

No, but I kinda guessed. Said Nate.

Evan said, "Well, I think the play sounds interesting."

Nate said, "I think so as well. And were you able to see who jumped you?"

No I just felt someone knock me off my board and bam. My digicam is taken and then I roll into trash. Then I get up and find it laying down on the sidewalk, then Toad comes trying to be filmed but I just left. Said Evan.

Well that explains the smell. Said Nate as he turns to see Shifter laying down with his paws covering his nose.

Evan said, "And now, I think I need a shower to get the smell off!"

Yeah. Said Nate as Evan walked off.

How lucky are we boy? First day we go to school is a Friday. Said Nate.

Shifter barks in agrement.

Nate yawns as does Shifter as he stretches.

Well boy what's say you and me turn in early? Said Nate.

Shifter barks in approval.

Shifter and him walk into his room as he turns on the bath as it begin to fill.

Nate said, "Nothing like a good bath after a long day."

Shifter runs back and forth.

Yeah I know you love bath time too. He said as he pets him.

Turning in early kid? Said Logan as he leans in the door way.

Yep. I like having early starts on weekends. Said Nate.

You giving him a bath? Logan pointed to Shifter.

Nope he already had his bath, this morning. But he loves water and swimming. Said Nate.

Logan said, "Good to know. How was school?"

Good, good. Said Nate.

Any trouble? Said Logan.

Geez you're sounding like my uncle Jim. Said Nate as he shook his head.

Logan asked, "Uncle Jim?"

Yeah he's the usual protective uncle. He's blind, but don't let that fool ya, he'll have you down on the ground before you even knew what happened. Said Nate as he remembered training with him.

Logan said with a chuckle, "Sounds just like me!"

Yeah but he doesn't have adamantium claws or a metal skeleton. Scott told me about what you have. Said Nate as he got serious.

Was it voluntary?

They made me this way.

Do they hurt? Your claws? Said Nate.

Logan said, "A bit. But I got used to it."

Yeah I can understand. He said as he made his own claws.

They didn't get to me I saw you using them this morning and I copied your powers didn't expect to get the metal. Said Nate as he put them away.

Well be careful with them. Said Logan

Nate said, "Don't worry. I will."

Logan nods as he gets out and closes the door.

Nate takes his clothes off and slides in and sighs. Shifter gets with him but before he does he extends his tail and wraps it around the door handle and closes the bathroom door.

Nate asked, "You comfortable, boy?"

Shifter nods.

Hey Nate you got any batteries, the remote in the main room's dead. Rogue said as she walked in and saw the bathroom door closed

Nate said, "Go right ahead, Anna."

Where u at? She said.

In the bath. Thankfully Shifter closed the door or this would really be awkward. Said Nate.

Rogue laughed and said, "I bet it would be!"

Check in the desk drawers I keep some batteries for my remote. Said Nate.

Got em. And I gotta say nice room, I'm actually jealous cause you got a flatscreen HDTV. And all this other stuff. She said.

Yeah, turns out my parents called ahead and requested rooms be built for us. They sent workers, that's why we have our own rooms. Said Nate.

Well they worked fast. Said Rogue as she left the room.

Nate asked, "You ready to get out, Shifter?"

Shifter gets out and shakes.

Nate said, "I'll take that as a yes."

Nate gets out and dries off using his power to heat himself and Shifter up.

Though Nate laughs as Shifters hair puffs up

Nate said, "Sorry about that, boy!"

Shifter growls as he shakes and his hair goes back down.

Nate puts on a towel and walks out as he puts on clothes to sleep in.

Nate said, "Good night, Shifter."

Shifter stretches and walks in a circle before laying down

Nate said, "I think I'll hit the hay as well."

Nate goes over to his bed and lays down.

Nate said, "I wonder what surprises I'll see tomorrow."

Nate smiles and closes his eyes and drifts to sleep.

The next day

Nate wakes up and yawns.

Well let's go boy. Said Nate.

Shifter barked and followed Nate out of the room.

Nate gets into the kitchen and gets some water and pours Shifter some food in his bowls as the dog walks over and eats and Nate pets his head.

Nate said, "I hope you enjoy your breakfast!"

Nate walks over and uses his powers and lays out 4 slices of bread and gets 2 eggs out of the fridge and cracks them open and cooks them with his powers and puts them on and scrambled them, then he got two pieces of cheese and puts them on them and tops them with the bread and puts them on a plate.

Fastest way to cook for me. He said as he sits at the table

Nate said, "I wonder why the others aren't up yet."

That's because you overslept said Logan

Everyone else is off doing there thing while me and Scott are getting ready to use the training course. Said Logan.

Why didn't anyone try to wake me up? Said Nate as he got a glass of milk.

Tried to kid, you're a heavy sleeper. Said Logan.

Nate said sheepishly, "Sorry about that."

Whatever kid. Said Logan as he walked off.

The boy and the dog finish breakfast and Nate goes to his room and gets a frisbee.

Nate said, "Time to start off the day!"

Hey Sean ,Savannah ,where are all of you?! Shifter wants to play fetch and I was just wondering if you wanted to join. Said Nate as he walks to the door and calls out to his siblings.

Sean speeds over and asked, "Did you say frisbee?! Count me in!"

Come on boy. Said Kevin as he and the others came in and they raced outside.

Morning Ororo. Said the siblings as they ran past her as she watered the flowers with a little rain cloud.

Ororo said, "Good morning, everyone!"

Nate reals back and flings the disk and Shifter runs and leaps and catches it,

Felicia said, "Nice catch, Shifter!"

LOOK OUT! Shouted Wolverines voice as a saw Blades comes flying at them.

Shifter runs and transforms into King Caesar ( millennium) as catches it in his mouth. Then he tightens the grip on it and smashes it.

Savannah asked shocked, "What the hell was that?!"

That was me saving no head here! Said Logan as he was wearing his uniform and Scott was to.

Logan picks up Evan.

What were you thinking, bub? Those thing could've taken our empty head right off! He said as he knocks his hand against Evans head.

I was just trying to get some footage. Said Evan as Logan took his camera.

Give me that. He said as he then presses erase.

Aw man. Why'd you do that? Said Evan.

Let's just say you got on my bad side. Now what else you got on here. Said Logan as he opened the camera and saw footage of him yesterday riding his motorcycle into the institute. Then it buzzes as then it shows Sabertooth. Logans eyes widen.

Thanks for showing me where Logan is kid. I owe you one. He said with a growl as the video ended.

Who the heck was that? Said Evan.

Sabertooth. Said Logan as he growled and handed Evan back his camera.

Michael asked, "Is Sabertooth part of the Brotherhood as well?"

Sorta, he's got old issues with Wolverine and it looks like you clued him to our location. Said Scott.

Just as he said that Shifters eyes turned to cat slits as he growls then the alarm blares.

You think? Said Logan unleashing his claws.

Harry said annoyed, "Nice going, Evan! Now we're dead thanks to you!"

Sabertooth bursts through the gates and past the security.

Not bad Logan, but not good enough. Said Sabertooth as he walks through the smoke.

The others race outside.

Logan asked the others, "You guys wanna lend a hand?"

Shifter smash hairy man! Said Shifter as he charges

Sabertooth tackled Shifter to the ground as he sneered, "You must be one of the new mutants I heard about!"

Hands off my dog! Said Nate as he shoulder charges Sabertooth off Shifter

Sabertooth snarled, "I'm not like those other Brotherhood losers. I'm not gonna go down that easy!"

I know said Nate as he clinched his hands and his armor started to grow over his body.

Just as the armor was completed Sabertooth tried to attack his face but a mask from the helmet dropped down and stopped the attack as sparks flew as Sabertooth scratched the metal.

This gave Wolverine enough time to slash at Sabertooth with his claws. Wolverine snarled, "You made a big mistake coming here, Sabertooth!"

Sabertooth grinned as he showed his teeth and the two clashed.

No! This isn't the place for your private war! Said Storm as she struck Sabertooth with a lightning bolt and made the wind pick up.

Sabertooth got up and tried to make his way to Wolverine but Scott blasted him.

The next attempt Jean hit him with a marble bench.

Third he was blasted by Storm Scott and Nate and he fell backwards and then picked himself up and growled.

This isn't over, Logan! He said as he began to run away.

Logan growled as he gave chase.

Wolverine, no! Said Ororo.

Logan chased him until he lost the scent because Sabertooth jumped into the river.

Logan growled in frustration as Creed got away

Logan asked Evan, "Now do you see why I didn't want you to film?!"

Evan looks down but Nate puts an hand in his shoulder.

Give him a break Logan. He didn't know Sabertooth or that he was even in town. Nate said defending him.

Logan sighed and said, "Sorry. But the next time we see him, we're taking him down!"

I know for sure there won't be a next time. The defenses, Shifter, Michael and me will detect him. Said Nate as he goes over to the gate and Shifter helps him start to fix it.

Logan said, "Good. But I was actually referring to when we run into him on a mission."

Oh believe me, Shifter and me we can't be taken the same way. And besides I know all his tricks. Said Nate as he and Shifter focus on repairing the gate.

Scott said, "Sabertooth couldn't have been working alone. He must be working for someone."

Naw, I didn't sense anyone with him. Said Michael.

Well everyone back inside, me and the kid here got a think up a plan. Said Wolverine as Nate finished fixing the gate.

Why him? Why not all of us? Scott asked

Because you all aren't the ones with healing powers and we're the only ones who can take him. Said Logan.

Kitty said to Logan, "Good point. At least you won't be fighting him by yourself."

Everyone heads back inside.

Meanwhile in the Cerebro room, Logan stands in front of Xavier as Nate is sitting down. Evan pokes his head in to hear them.

He's going to want to get me out, get me alone and to do that he's gonna need -

A hostage? Xavier answered for Logan.

Got it in one.

That means everyone's in danger. Said Nate as Evan stepped out into the hallway.

See all the trouble you caused? He said looking at his camera.

If only there was a way to fix this, this mess. He said. Then he saw Kitty and Rogue arguing about a cd for the rehearsal and he got an idea.

Logan said, "Alright. Everyone, stay in the mansion! Me and Nate are going find Sabertooth."

Wolverine and Nate walk down the steps

Wolverine asked Nate, "Why do I get the feeling that some of the others are going to follow us as soon as we leave the Mansion?"

Nates eyes glowed before returning to his normal color.

Scott, where are the others? Said Nate.

Well everyone else is upstairs but I think Evan took off with Kitty and Rogue. He answered

Wolverine growled as he brought out his claws.

I'll come with. Said Scott.

No, stay here and protect the others. Said Nate as the two went out the door.

Wolverine said with a sniff, "No sign of Sabertooth yet."

Nates eyes closed as he tries to feel for where the trio are.

Got em. He said.

Wolverine asked, "What are those three up to?"

Nate picked up speed.

Right now being attacked by Sabertooth. He said

Wolverine said, "Shit! We gotta hurry!"

After Sabertooth hits kitty causing her crash into the tree and slump down into the ground.

Then Sabertooth freezes, senses another predator and turns to see nate with an aura of an alpha predator.

"Now your starting to pissed me off Saber cat." Nate said with a deep warped snarl.

He then pulls out a belt with a throttle on each side as it has dull red eyes.

He puts on the belt and turns the left handle and its eyes glow.

" _ **Omega**_ " the belts deep voice said.

" **Amazon** " nate roared out as green flames consumed him.

 _ **Evolution Ev Ev Evolution**_!

( **Insert the background music that plays when Amazon Omega fights) Example: When he first changed and sliced that Amazon in half.**

( Sorry but I don't know what it's exactly called)

Then his place stood a green Armored creature as the smoke cleared and its eyes turned to look like an eye smile before changing.

As the smoke clears we see its face as it roars.

What are you, kid? Said Sabertooth as everyone stops.

 **Right now, I'm Kamen rider Amazon Omega and its time to show you my power!** Said Nate as he charges

Sabertooth snarled, "Bring it on!"

Sabertooth charged at Nate

Nate growls as he and the big hairball come together but Nate keeps going and stops sending Sabertooth flying.

Nate chuckles with a animal like tone in his voice,

 **I may be an called an Omega, in this form, but I'm an Alpha in all ways, old man**. He said as he brings up his right hand and puts two fingers in his mouth and whistles.

Sabertooth snarled and went to slash Nate but Wolverine blocked him with his claws.

Logan said, "Kid, whatever you need to do, do it now!"

 **Oh my idea is coming**. Said Nate as a black blob flew from the bushes and slams into Sabertooth before falling to the ground as it starts to take shape.

Sabertooth got up and said to the black blob, "I don't know who you are! But I'm gonna tear you apart!"

The blob begins to grow as it's not 5 inches taller than Sabertooth and grows two arms and legs and a tail.

 **You've met my dog, Shifter as King Caesar but can you hold your own against Black king**? Said Nate as he leaned on the creature as its head formed with a yellow bent horn on his head and its eyes opened and they glowed red as it roars.

 **Still think you're all that, Creed**? Said Nate

Sabertooth snarled, "You and your friends think you're all that with those powers of yours! But without them, you're weak like everyone else!"

Wolverine said, "We'll be glad to prove you wrong, bub! Ready to finish this, kid?"

 **He's all mine**! Said Nate as he leapt onto Sabertooth before leaning back and flinging him as he flips.

Shifter in his Black king form catches Sabertooth before dropping him and stomps on him before kicking him to Nate who spun around and kicks Sabertooth through a tree

Sabertooth got up and asked, "What's wrong, Wolverine? You too scared that you're letting these two fight me for you?"

He said he wanted you and besides I'm not getting in his way. Said Logan.

Sabertooth turns just as Shifter charges him and flings him into the air then Nate uses Shifter as a spring as leaps up and brings his hands together and then slams them onto Sabertooths back sending him crashing toward the ground where Shifter spun and slams his tail into him sending him flying

Sabertooth got up and grabbed Shifter by the throat while saying to Logan, "Maybe I should show you what happens when you bring others into this little game of ours!"

 **Newsflash Black king is called the bodyguard monster for a reason**. Said Nate as Shifter brings his hands up and removes Sabertooths around his neck and then kicks him.

Nate ran up from behind and slashed his back X style before leaping onto a tree and leaps toward him and headbutts him into Shifters waiting arm as he gets clotheslined and rolls into a tree

Sabertooth recovered and shouted angrily, "You know what?! I think it's time to move on to a different opponent!"

He ran up to Wolverine and punched him in the stomach.

 **Did I say you could leave**!? Said Nate as his arm grew and he grabs Sabertooth before flinging him into the air where Shifter blasts him with fire coming from his mouth

 **Time to finish you**! Said Nate as he turns the right handle.

 _ **Violent punish!**_

He then leans his arm back as Sabertooth and him charge each having a clawed hand to the ground creating sparks.

The two clash before they stand back to back with only 4 feet between them.

Sabertooth grunted as he said, "I'm gonna rip out your heart!"

Nate said, " **You can try**!"

Sabertooth charged.

Nate dodged and slashed Sabertooth with the claws in his arm.

Blood splattered as Nate then leaps and kicks him in the head.

Shifter then finishes it by blasting him with more fire.

All they see is smoke

Logan asked, "Is he down?"

Through the smoke Sabertooth leaps out and they dodge just as he lands he roars groaning as he falls with Rogue behind him with a glove off.

You see her hands become claws as she grows a few inches and she gets brown fur on her. Her hair grows and her ears extend getting pointy. Her clothes tear on her legs and her shoes get ruined as her feet get clawed.

Ah and I just shaved my legs last night. She groaned.

The finishing touch, you planned this didn't you porcupine? Said Logan.

More or less. Said Evan.

Rogue groaned as she said, "Now I need to get new clothes!"

Well don't do it again! You all could've been killed. Said Logan.

And don't give me those puppy dog eyes halfpint. All 3 of you are grounded. He said as he put the unconscious Sabertooth onto his shoulder.

For how long? Asked Kitty.

Logan sighs.

I don't know, until she wolf there gets a haircut at least. He said as Rogue huffed and crossed her arms and huffed at Evan.

So what's going to happen to him? Said Rogue as her voice gained a kinda growling vibe to it.

Yeah Scott said you and him have been going at it for years. Said Evan.

Oh he's just going to get some cooling off time. Said Logan.

I can help with that. Said Nate as he took off the belt and turned to normal and Shifter became a dog again.

He raised his arm and made a ring of yellow on it as light opened in it showing the snow covered hills of Alaska

Logan asked, "You're going to dump Sabertooth there?"

Well you did say cool off. Said Nate as he smirked.

Won't he come back? Said Evan.

Nope he can't come back to a place he won't remember going to. I just erased Logans location and what happened from his mind. So just dump your trash through here Logan. Said Nate

Logan said with a smirk, "It would be my pleasure!"

Logan lifted Sabertooth over his head and flung him through the ring just as it closed.

Well there's that. Said Logan as wiped his hands.

Kitty said, "We should probably head back to the mansion."

Yeah. Said Nate as he put an arm around Rogue.

And they walked and the sun was setting over the horizon as the sun was right over the mansion.

I think I'm really going to like it here. Said Nate as they walked.

 **Well it seems that a challenge like a Sabertooth was nothing to Nate and his family. But will they be able to stop the unstoppable juggernaut? Tune in next time to find out**


End file.
